Ask Xiao Qiao, Xing Cai, Sun Quan
by Warrior4Life
Summary: Just like the title says. You can ask these guys anything from what happened or just discuss something with them. Whatever the reason, they'll answer for sure. You can count on me to make sure they do just that! Part of the ASK Series!
1. Introduction

**Ask Xiao Qiao, Xing Cai, Sun Quan**

* * *

**Xiao Qiao-**

_~I'm the best! ~_

Hey everyone! I was asked by Warrior to answer your letters. Ask me anything, I dare you!

Xiao Qiao

* * *

**Xing Cai-**

_~I only do the things that are assigned to me on the battlefield! ~_

Hello everyone. I was asked by Warrior to answer letters. Feel free to ask anything!

Xing Cai

* * *

**Sun Quan**

_~I fight when I am needed to! ~_

Greeting everyone, I was asked by Warrior to answer any questions you have for me. So bring them!

* * *

**Warrior4Life-**

_~Yeah it's me, surprised yet! ~_

Yeah, yeah, I'm here! I was to do the same things, so answer any questions you have for me to answer. Okay, I admit I wanted to try this to, but I'm stuck here like everyone else (points to DW cast). Now I must stop Xiao from hitting Quan with her fans; Chao!

DON'T DO THAT! THAT'S A VERY EXPENSIVE VASE; XIAHOU BA GOT THAT FOR ME!

(Distant vase crashing)


	2. Hibiki's Echo Questions

_Hibiki's Echo:_

_Xiaoqiao_

_1. Huh? I thought you were with Kumi-Sempai?_

_Xingcai_

_1. I know you like Guan Ping! SAY IT!_

_Sun Quan_

_1. Why does your wife Lianshi look so trashy?_

_Warrior-San_

_1. HEY YOU COPIED MY STYLE! HOW DARE YOU! Lol kidding! XD But still you did copy me..._

_2. Xiahou Ba gave you a vase? When?_

_3. Change Xiaoqiao's line to Qiao Grace..._

_Well nice to see you again Xiaoqiao! Nice meeting you Xingcai, Sun Quan and Warrior-San!_

* * *

~Qiao Grace~

Hi Hibiki-Sama; good to hear you. I'm usually A-NOYED by Warrior.

I was until I got bored, I'll be back time to time, or she'll discontinue me for some reason.

When I got here was actually out of my understanding. (P.S.: She said she'll delete this and try anew with other characters that someone hopefully didn't use yet, but she'll try… but she also said maybe).

I'm actually very happy here. I can go talk to my sister who lives down a couple towns from here.

Anyway, see ya Hibiki-Chan!

* * *

_~I only do the things assigned to me on the battlefield~_

Glad to hear from you Hibiki-Chan, nice to meet you.

Y-yes I like Guan Ping, of course. I've been dating him for how long now.

**Warrior: About 30 months now. And yet he still can't propose to you. Not with Liu Shan in the way!**

Yeah, that'll be it, 30 months.

Anyway, I'll see you later Hibiki-Chan!

* * *

_~I fight when I'm needed to~_

Ah, Hibiki-Chan, nice to hear from you.

M-my wife? She looks no trashier then what's in Xiao' room right now. I swear I saw a mouse run across my shoe when I walked in there.

Well, KOEI might have ran out of ideas, and if so, chose something that'll look like it came from either Zhu Rong or Zhen Ji' closet.

If not, then I have no clue whatsoever. I don't even know what her hobbies are. Am I a bad husband for that?

Anyway, thanks for your question Hibiki-San, I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

_~Yeah it's me, surprised yet~_

Alright Hibiki-San, if you want I'll change it right away from your next review on. I hope it didn't offend you in anyway. I was, truth be told, updated and was writing this since yesterday morning. 3:30 in the mourning isn't a happy time to be up, and I was in an authors block until I get _**I Don't Wanna Go!**_ done; so yeah. Hope it didn't.

Alright, change accepted. Hope it helps!

The Vase? Oh yeah, It was a mistake, he gave me a diamond trophy if I remember. It was Guan Ping who gave me then vase that somehow Xiao managed to break.

Anyway, Chao until next time Hibiki-San!


	3. Phil the Persona Guy' Questions

_Phil the Persona Guy:  
_

_Show time everyone!_

_Nobunaga: Oh goddesses why did you let him summon us here!_

_Shut it, Pervanaga!_

_Xiao: Bonjuoir! How goes it? Not killing anyone I hope? Nobunaga says hello._

_Xing Cai: Have you seen MysteriousJG's and BoboTheVulture's version of your voice?_

_Quan: Why you no good in any Dynasty Warriors game! Also, you dad says hi._

* * *

_~Qiao Beauty~_

Hello, Pervanaga *Giggle* is that what Phil calls you? Really?

Anyway Bonjuoir to you to Phil! I'm fine, just cleaning my room since both Da and Quan are complaining about it. Did you know I had a family of mice in my old shoebox? I named them Ki, Loy, and Sueni!

I'm not killing anyone… yet *Peeks over to Cao Cao and Dong Zhuo* Just don't tell anyone!

Au Revoir Phil, I'll be happy to talk to you again!

* * *

_~I only do the things that are assigned to me on the battlefield~_

Hello Phil and I have. I listened closely and fair enough they sound… almost the same to my voice. I'm surprised my voice was almost alike. Thanks for asking.

I hope we talk again!

* * *

_~I only fight when I am needed~_

Second question I get and I'm already called bad in the games.

Well to answer your question in a fair voice I have no clue how and why Koei made me what I am and to answer it in a physical manner, do I need to say anything else? *Holds up Tiger Sword*

Anyway, if this doesn't answer your question, I'm sorry, but I have no clue why Koei made me like this.

Maybe since I have a trashy wife. *Mentally slaps himself* Great, now I'm acting like I DO have a trashy wife!

Anyway, can't wait to talk to you again!


	4. Phil the Persona Guy' Questions 2

Phil the Persona Guy

-Nobunaga sneaks onto the computer-

Xiao: Yes, he calls me that just because I asked to show two of our residents around Odawashi Castle. Of all things. I digress, don't kill my Chinese twin, we need him for the rap battles. How are things with you and Zhou Yu? I haven't really seen you since we beat Orochi the first time after all.

Xing Cai: Forgive me, but your father reminds me of Hideyoshi. However, I don't believe we have formally met in battle or in peace times. Why do you serve Liu Shan, he is weak and will be pounded into the mud and forgotten when his time ends?

Sun Quan: You think you have it bad? My wife tries to kill me on a regular basis!

* * *

~Qiao Beauty~

Oh, I see. In that case it's funny.

No! I want to kill Cao Cao! Plus even if Zhuge Liang spread a rumor spreading about Cao Cao wanting to take us and leading to the battle of Chi Bi, I'm still grateful knowing that Zhou Yun will go through great times to protect me and Da. I just want to kill him for the fun of it. And I'll see you in the rap war, hope he gets killed!

(Very displeased and unhappy)-

Not so well. He told me to stop distracting him so he can work and plan out a brilliant plan for Zhuge Liang. He also told me to NEVER cook again for not that I sucked. I just raise the chance of a fire starting, along with the pyromaniac Lu Xun.

(Happy now)

But I know we'll surpass the bad times and move on to good times.

I can't wait to meet you again, even though you're the Japanese twin of my most hated person.

Well, anyway, see yea again Nobah!

* * *

~I only do the things assigned to me on the battlefield~

Let's see. They both drink; they both have an annoying sense of humor. Yeah, I think Hideyoshi acts more like my father. And it's alright; I totally understand the commons between them!

No, last time I have checked we didn't. Maybe if I ask Lord Zhao Yun if I can meet you someday, but the chances are limited. For one I have to do my training and then I got school then I got to help my father remember what he did last night –for him being drunk- and last but not least… brush my teeth. As you can see I'm rarely available, but I'll check!

I serve Liu Shan (even though he is a weak spineless fool) for the future of Shu and Shu only. I only protect Liu Shan for Shu and only Shu and for my former lord's dream (Is it me or do I sound a little Zhao Yun?). And yes, I think he will be forgotten in a short while. Maybe even instantly.

Anyways, I hope to see you soon, I'll ask but it's not a good chance but at least I tried. And I hope we can talk again!

~I fight only when I am needed~

I didn't say I have it bad at all. I have a talented, beautiful, hard-working, loud, overprotective, bossy, wife. (Facepalms) At least I don't have it AS bad as you do!

Anyway, I'll send you a gift from the mental hospital. You wrap your wife around this white coat thingy and tighten it. Anyway, hope to hear from you again and watch out because I hear she has fangs.

See ya!

* * *

_~Yeah it's me, surprised~_

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah: it's me. Surprised? Well you shouldn't be. Anyways:

Have a nice day.

"AHHHHHH! MOUSE!"

(In the distance Xiao is laughing)


End file.
